


冷泉

by Topsarah



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform, 蓝忘机 - Freeform, 魏无羡 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsarah/pseuds/Topsarah





	冷泉

刚解决了一只妖，两人身上都略带了一点伤，蓝湛提议回云深不知处的冷泉泡一下。  
魏无羡一听到云深不知处就皱起眉头，但又听到冷泉，他有点动摇。  
蓝湛见状，道：“待两天就走。”  
这条件很吸引魏无羡，于是他笑着点头答应去云深不知处。  
两人当然是在云深不知处规定的时间进入，蓝湛拉着魏无羡去拜访蓝启仁。蓝启仁见两人浑身都是伤，于是赶紧让他们去冷泉。  
蓝湛和魏无羡来到冷泉，蓝湛先替魏无羡宽衣解带，将陈情和避尘放在一起，然后用细长白皙的手指解开魏无羡身上的腰带，然后将一件一件衣服脱掉并叠好放在冷泉旁边干净光滑石头上。  
一丝不挂地魏无羡准备先下冷泉，被蓝湛拦着。  
“魏婴，等等。”蓝湛拉住魏无羡，“轮到我了。”  
魏无羡立即明白蓝湛的意思帮他脱衣，“没问题。”魏无羡很轻柔地解开蓝湛的腰带，蓝湛低眸视线跟随着魏无羡，从这个视角看到魏无羡的眼睫毛浓密幼长，像两把小刷子扑扇扑扇地搔痒着他的心。  
“天天就是天天”的承诺履行了数月，最后魏无羡身体吃不消在自己身下哭饶了，“蓝二哥哥，放过我吧。”带着哭腔鼻音浓厚的声音并没有让蓝湛好心松懈，反而更加恶作剧地缓慢抽插，手上也覆上魏无羡的欲望快速上下移动。魏无羡见状摇头请求，“不要……不要……我已经射不出什么了……”  
蓝湛心疼地俯身吻住魏无羡的唇，决定今晚暂时放过魏无羡，于是加快身下速度释放自己。  
事后，魏无羡整整三个礼拜没搭理他，使得蓝湛快失去理智，结果两人协商一周做三次。  
之后的日子蓝湛除魔斩妖的兴趣大增，所到的地方连一只鬼魂都不多见，干净的不得了，除此之外还每天徒步五公里，练功两个时辰。

“蓝湛，我们下水吧。”魏无羡将蓝湛的衣服扔到一旁，欲欲跃试步入冷泉。  
蓝湛回神，担心魏无羡没了金丹承受不了冷泉的温度，快步跟随魏无羡下了冷泉。  
“啊，好……”冷字还没说完，魏无羡就被蓝湛搂入怀里，背部紧贴蓝湛的胸膛，腰被蓝湛一手揽着。  
魏无羡知道蓝湛怕他没有灵力承受不了冷泉的温度，所以用灵力维持自己的体温然后用体温护着他……确实靠在蓝湛身上没有那么冷。  
两人维持这样的姿势听着从山上流下来的潺潺泉水声泡冷泉。  
过了一会儿，魏无羡缓缓说道：“要不我们换个姿势？总觉得背部没泡到……”  
蓝忘机道：“好。”  
说完蓝忘机将魏无羡转个身变成两人面对面，魏无羡直接伸手搂着蓝忘机的脖子，下巴抵着蓝忘机的厚实肩膀。  
泡着泡着，觉得有异物顶着，魏无羡觉得奇怪低头一看，立刻明白怎么回事，搂紧蓝忘机的颈不怀好意地耳边道：“蓝湛，想什么想硬了？”  
蓝湛抿唇不语。  
魏无羡就喜欢逗蓝湛，蓝湛越是不搭理他越是想撩拨，“蓝湛，让我猜猜，你是不是想在冷泉肏我？是不是想象我在你身下……”  
“魏婴。”蓝湛不是制止魏无羡再说下去，而是想让他停止水下的小动作。“不要让我分神。”  
“蓝湛，除了用灵力还有个办法让我保持温暖的……”魏无羡双手捧着蓝忘机的双颊，“要不试一试？”  
说完，魏无羡深吸一口气沉入了冷泉，手握惊人的硬物不假思索地就含了进去。  
“唔！”蓝湛猝不及防地被下体异样的感觉刺激了，冰冷泉水与魏无羡温热口腔有了明显的反差，这一秒还被魏无羡的口腔包裹着，下一秒就让冰冷的泉水冲散了热度。  
魏无羡见口中的硬物又涨了三分，就知道蓝湛喜欢，原本想含得更深一点，却被蓝湛拉出水面。  
“喘气。”蓝湛道。  
“不要。”魏无羡怪蓝湛打断他了，猛地一跳将蓝湛扑进了水里。  
两人在水中双舌交缠，双手十指紧握，但这么一来憋的气很快用来。魏无羡没留意呛了一口水，赶紧站出水面。  
“咳咳咳咳！”魏无羡呛到很难受。  
蓝湛连忙检查是否有恙，担心道：“回房休息。”  
“不要啊，蓝湛。我们这几天还没做呢！”魏无羡拉着蓝湛的手不让他出冷泉。  
“魏婴，听话。”蓝湛哄着。  
“蓝湛~”魏无羡走到蓝湛身边，借助水的浮力双腿已经缠绕到蓝湛的腰间，双手也圈着蓝湛的脖子，挑逗般地啄了一下蓝湛的唇，“蓝二哥哥，肏我。”  
蓝湛沉眸低头吻住的魏无羡，一手托着他的臀部，一手抚上硬的发疼的阳物朝魏无羡的紧穴探去。  
“唔！蓝湛！蓝湛！”魏无羡感觉到自己被硕大的硬物撑开，感觉到蓝湛的顶端在缓缓进入缓缓抽离，一抽离自己就被泉水灌入，还想着蓝湛变得温柔了，没想到紧接着下一秒蓝湛长驱直入几乎没入了整根。  
痛楚和快感一并淹没了魏无羡的感官，他不自知的仰起头一时间说不话。  
“我的蓝二哥哥！肏我！”魏无羡挂在蓝湛身上任由蓝湛双手托着他的臀部抬起然后下坠让自己吃紧着蓝湛的硬物，两人身边都泛起了水花，一次水花比一次的大。  
魏无羡在蓝湛的猛烈攻击下，腿软开始圈不住蓝湛的腰，“蓝湛，上去做……”  
蓝湛两手托着盘在自己腰间的双腿开始往岸上走，自己的阳物故意留在魏无羡的体内，每走一步他就故意顶一下使得魏无羡忍不住呻吟，等走到岸上魏无羡的白浊已经沾到了两个人的腹部上。  
蓝湛找了块平滑的地面将魏无羡小心翼翼地放在地上，魏无羡刚躺好在地上，蓝湛就立即发起下一轮猛攻。  
“蓝湛！蓝湛！蓝二哥哥，顶到最里面！啊……好舒服……肏我……继续肏我……”魏无羡的淫言秽语让蓝湛更加用力抽插，下身有节奏的撞击着，掺杂着水声和肉体相撞的声音。  
“蓝二哥哥……亲亲我……”魏无羡勾着蓝湛的脖子，将自己的双唇紧贴在蓝湛的双唇，两人唇舌互缠，发出啧啧口水的淫靡之声，魏无羡吸吮着蓝湛的肉舌，想将蓝湛的味道都吞到肚子。“蓝湛……我要坐着做……”魏无羡要求道。  
蓝湛知道魏无羡喜欢这种姿势，于是坐起来让魏无羡跪坐在他的怀里，将他的阳物重新含进体内。还没等蓝湛魏无羡就忍不住自己动起来，那一上一下的粉红乳尖晃得蓝湛眼晕，微启唇将魏无羡的乳尖含进了嘴里。  
“唔！”魏无羡低头看见蓝湛正吸吮着自己的乳尖，有种莫名的兴奋，“蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，别只吸一边，另外一边也要……”，蓝湛二话不说咬住了另外的乳尖用牙齿轻轻的磨着。“好舒服……蓝湛我会不会真的被吸出奶了……”魏无羡说着胡话，承受蓝湛带给他的快感，过一会儿，魏无羡又泄了一次，他的大脑已经停止思考，任由蓝湛扶着他的腰继续抽插，每次都顶了他敏感点，每次都很用力，“蓝二哥哥……我的蓝二哥哥……我的蓝湛……我又要……”  
“魏婴……唔！”这次蓝湛和魏无羡一起高潮，蓝湛禁锢着魏无羡的腰让他将自己的热流全部吃进去。  
“呼……好爽……”魏无羡无力将头靠在蓝湛的肩膀上。  
蓝湛不知道在魏无羡耳边轻声说了什么，魏无羡抗议道：“一周的分量都浓缩到一个晚上？！我错了……蓝湛……这样的话我的老腰估计要废了……还是天天吧。”  
“此话当真？”蓝湛低沉询问道。  
“我以夷陵老祖的称号起誓。”魏无羡认真道。  
“好。”蓝湛起身开始帮魏无羡穿衣。  
魏无羡总感觉自己把自己卖了，但说不上来为什么。算了算了，卖给蓝湛他心甘情愿。

End.


End file.
